


I'm Desire

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly's thoughts that leads to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Yea this is like what goes through Sly's mind that kind of goes along with Ren's >w>;;;; I wouldn't say its a sequel so yea, but I just really wanted to write a Sly version as well uwu;;;;

_I’m Desire._

_I’m a part of Aoba._

_I’m forced to live inside Aoba, forever unknown by anyone._

_But him,_

_He is Restraint, also a part of Aoba._

_Except for him I have no one else here with me. It’s shit._

_All I want, is more. More destruction, more pain, more pleasure. But the damned dog stops me from taking over Aoba._

_It’s fucking annoying._

_Sometimes I get tired and I just can’t be fucked, I sit with my back to the wall, headphones on and let my music take my mind off everything._

_I can always see the stupid smile tinged with sadness he has when Aoba is with Koujaku and Mizuki, it means he doesn’t have to watch over the useless idiot._

_Those days he doesn’t do anything. He just sits there like a fucking statue._

_We don’t chitchat like good friends, no fucking way. The only interaction we have is when he blocks my interference with Aoba’s mind. Just like that, day after day._

_I sometimes sneak a few peeks at him, just to check if he’s really still alive. The guy hardly mutters a word for fuck’s sake._

_I know he sometimes stare at me as well, but I always ignore him. Payback._

_I never want to stay in this fucking place any second longer. I want to get out._

_I try, I try, and I try. I try my hardest, but with each time I fail, the urge to get out just grows._

_Fucking Restraint never lets his guard down._

_Him and his stupid mask, his stupid ass cape and his stern expression that remains the same unless it comes to Aoba._

_Fucking Aoba. The only one he cares about._

_I know he can tell that I’m bored, that I’m tired of this place, that I’m lonely. But he never mentions it. Of course he wouldn’t. He doesn't have any emotions._

_I don’t want this fucking loneliness, but I’m just a human._

_I know he can tell from my eyes. I can’t do the hide-your-emotions thing._

_And I can’t help this but think,_

_Does he ever care, ever? A tiny bit?_

_I’m Desire, I exist to destroy, to gain more, to have more. My lust for everything and anything will never be filled._

_But then, sometimes I see Restraint, my chest tightens like a fucking high school girl. It’s annoying._

_I know exactly what it is, and I fucking hate it._

_Then it’s one of those days again, where he doesn’t have to look after Aoba. The idiot is hanging out with Koujaku and Mizuki again._

_I’m here in silence, staring up into the dark nothingness. Restraint is somewhere near me._

_Then, this emotion that’s been lingering in my heart explodes._

_I want to be held in strong, calming arms._

_I want to be called for, to be needed._

_I want someone to look at me, to love me._

_I want to let all these pent up emotions out, to let myself be, to stare into warm amber eyes and to be told that I’m not unwanted._

_I want to…be with him._

_“Oi.”_

_I call out in a soft whisper, not expecting a response whatsoever._

_I was sure he would ignore me, but he turns and looks at me._

_A small happiness wells up inside me. It’s annoying._

_But at the sound of steady steps, I can’t help but let the happiness grow._


End file.
